yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lycaon Arcadia
Lycaon Arcadia is the main protagonist of Tales of Faeria. He is the crowned prince of Arcadia Kingdom, the only son of King Pelasgus and Queen Meliboea. He is also a member of the Arcadia Royal Knights along with his best and childhood friend, Drake Azullasair. He is a kind-hearted and is doing anything that makes Arcadia a better place for his people. This young man who earned the adoration of his people. Lycaon also a First ranked Faerist and his Faerie is a wolf, named Vanagandr. Etymology :Lycaon: In Greek mythology, Lycaon (/laɪˈkeɪɒn/; Greek: Λυκάων) was a king of Arcadia, son of Pelasgus and Meliboea, who, in the most popular version of the myth, tested Zeus by serving him the roasted flesh of Lycaon's own son Nyctimus, in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds, Zeus transformed Lycaon and his offspring into the forms of a wolf; Nyctimus was restored to life :Arcadia:Comes from the name Lycaon's kingdom, Arcadia. It is also a famous place where other mythologies took places too. Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... History Coming Soon... Biography Coming Soon... Fighting Style Lycaon is a first-ranked Faerist in his kingdom, he used a saber as his weapon and he uses artes that are Light element based. He used his long sword to do swift attacks and since, he can be used as a backhanded sword, he will change his way of holding his weapon while attacking for continues attacks. Lycaon also well-trained, he shown he has good reflexes, agility and speed too. He is also can sidesteps in increments of a 360-degree circle around the enemy, providing reduced damages from the enemy or giving damages to the enemy. As a Faerist, he also uses Faerie Artes that channeled via his Faerie partner. Through Faerie Artes, Lycaon can summons his Faerie to the battle field to perform artes for a short time, it is similar to Summoning Artes. His personal Mystic Arte is Heavenly Wolf Slash, Lycaon will uses his saber which its blade is covered by bright light to slash continuously on his opponent about over 20 times, and the light on his saber will extends which increases it damage powers. Lycaon uses the extended saber and giving the final slash on his opponent. He can performs a Mystic Arte with Vanagandr, called the Heavenly Wolf Wrath. Lycaon will slashes the enemy three times first then push them toward Vanagandr, it also slashes the enemy three times and toss them to the air. Last Lycaon creates a lightning slash with his weapon while Vanagandr fires a beam of light from its mouth, the enemy will received their attacks at the same time as they fall to the ground. Lycaon and Yoruka can performed a dual mystic arte, known as the Heavenly Wolf Tiger Slash. Lycaon also can performed another dual mystic arte with Drake, called the Hyper Beast Roar. Faerie Lycaon's partner Faerie is a wolf, named Vánagandr ( , Vanāgandoru [Ōki Rouga]). Vanagandr's body is more larger than any normal sized wolf, because it's a Faerie. Vanagandr is a wolf with silver-to-white gradient furs, its eyes are blue, its tail is long and bushy, it has sharp fangs and claws. Vanagandr also dons golden colored armors with blue jewels on its head, chest attached to the back, and its legs. Lycaon can rides on it for travel sometimes due its size, it can rides with two persons. Vanagandr is a wolf who uses Light elemental Faerie Artes. It can performs artes and mystic artes with Lycaon. It can fires beams of light from its mouth or powerful howls that push its enemies away, when it slashes with its claws, its claws will covered in light and becomes longer. Lycaon has pixiepup, a special type of Faerie, named Koumeix (コウメイクッス). It shares typical appearance with other pixiepups, only the color of its fur on its ear part is pale yellow and it ears and tail are bushy. It also has a light element symbol on its gold colored collar. Artworks Trivia *Like all characters of Faeria, his name reflects on his animal, wolf. **Not directly, but related. In the mythology, Lycaon is a human being turn into a wolf. *Lycaon is actually left-handed. Names Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Faerists Category:Arcadia Kingdom Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Crystal Dimension